


Fated

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: When you meet your soulmate a tattoo starts to grow on your arm.  You and Carol had hoped for something more unique than the flower sleeves you both share, but you grow to love them nonetheless.





	Fated

The tattoo on Carol’s wrist was simple, it was just a black band that encompassed her wrist. She and everyone else in the world had one just like it, and when you met your soulmate the tattoo would expand and grow until there was a full sleeve. The designs varied from person to person. Some people had constellations mapping the major stars for each interaction, some had flowers, it all depended. **  
**

Carol had been waiting for years and years for her tattoo to start to expand. With each person she dates, each moment she shared with them she hoped that the tattoo would start to grow, but it never did.

Then she bumped into you on the street. You had been rushing home and Carol had been on her way to see a movie with her friends. You had spilled the contents of your bag on the ground and Carol bent to help you pick your things up.

“I’m so sorry,” she started saying as your hands had brushed against one another. Both of you paused as a vein began to spread out from your tattoos. Your eyes met and Carol breathed, “Oh my God.”

The world went on around you as the two of you stayed on the ground for several minutes just staring at one another in awe. You snapped out of it first and finished collecting your things, Carol still staring at you with that mesmerized look.

You looked back up at her and asked, “Do you… do you want to come back to my place so we can talk?”

“Yeah,” Carol said quickly, eager that she had finally found you, her other half. “I’d like that.” She sent a quick message to her friends letting them know that something had come up and she couldn’t make it to the movie, but to have fun without her there.

She followed you back to your apartment in silence, the two of you sneaking looks at one another. The tattoo kept growing until the rest of your wrists were encompassed by the vines, little leaves appearing with the vines.

You unlocked your door and let her inside. “I’m Y/N,” you told her realizing that two of you had done introductions yet.

“Carol,” she told you as you gestured for her to take a seat on your couch. “I like your apartment.” It was cozy and she liked the homey feel to it.

“Thanks,” you called from the kitchen as you leaned against the counter to get your bearings. Never in a million years did you think that you were going to bump into your soulmate on the street like that. 

Once you had composed yourself a bit more you offered her a drink and the two of you sat on your couch together. You talked into the early hours of the morning and the tattoo began to grow more and more.

After seeing each other for a week the tattoo was halfway up your forearm. It had exploded with flowers the moment you shared your first kiss together. You had gone back to her apartment and shared a lovely dinner with one another.

When you joined her on the couch the two of you had gravitated towards one another until your lips met. It was slow and sensual at first until it became a bit more needy. When the two of you had finally managed to pull away from one another you had seen the roses that had appeared on your arms, perfectly mirroring one another.

“I was kind of hoping we’d have something different than flowers,” you had laughed. “It’s such a common one.”

Carol chuckled as well and nodded her head, “I once saw a couple with a galaxy tattoo, I always wanted that one.”

You scoffed, “Lucky.”

Carol had pulled you back in and pecked you on the lips, a soft smile on her face, “But you gotta admit, ours isn’t that bad?”

You smiled back at her and shook your head, “Yeah, it’s growing on me.”

Carol say back and blinked before saying, “Was that a pun?”

You broke down laughing at her stunned facial expression, “Maybe.”

She shoved you and crossed her arms over her chest, “Don’t laugh at me.”

You kissed her shoulder and then the crook of her neck before kissing her ear, “Don’t be upset, please. I’m sorry I laughed at you.” Carol shivered as you kissed the spot behind her ear and ran your hands through her hair. “Forgive me?”

She let out a ragged breath, “Just this once.”

The tattoo completed a few months after you had met. You and Carol had both agreed that it was time you moved in with one another. You moved out of your apartments and found a place together to start your life together.

All your friends had come over to help get the two of you settled in and it wasn’t until late afternoon when you had managed to run them all away so that you and Carol could have some alone time together. They had all whined saying that they wanted to help out more, but you had been adamant about giving the two of you some alone time.

You walked up behind Carol and wrapped your arms around her. “We finally did it,” she said. “We live together.”

“Yeah we do,” you mumbled as you placed a featherlight kiss to her shoulder where her tattoo ended. You loved looking at all the different flowers that had appeared. There were wisterias, sunflowers, lilies, everything imaginable crawling up her arm.

It may have been common for people to share flower tattoos with one another, and yeah you had hoped that you and your soulmate would share something more unique, but you didn’t think you would trade this tattoo for the world. You really did love it just like you loved Carol.

“I love you,” you told her as she turned to face you.

“I love you too,” she murmured back before leaning in and kissing you.

Before long the two of you were curled up on the couch watching your favorite TV show and eating takeout together. Carol’s head was resting on your shoulder, her arms wrapped around you and she laughed along with the funny parts.

You wondered how you had gotten so lucky to have a soulmate like Carol, someone who you cared about so deeply and had found on complete accident. Fate had brought the two of you together that day, you knew it. The stars had aligned and allowed the two of you to find one another on that crowded street.

Carol said she was going to go get ready for bed and you promised to clean up the mess before joining her in bed. You cleared away the takeout and any utensils that you had used and then made sure all the lights were off before wandering into the bedroom that was still piled high with boxes.

You rifled through one until you found your PJs and then quickly changed before joining Carol in the bathroom to do your nightly routine. When you came to stand beside her she bumped your hip like she did every time the two of you shared the sink and smiled at you in the mirror.

Once your routines were completed you crawled under the covers and turned out the light. “I think we should go out and get the paint tomorrow,” Carol said. “We need to do that before we unpack anything else.”

“I thought we were going to wait,” you had murmured.

“We were,” she said. “But I’d rather get it over with.”

You kissed the crown of her head, “Whatever you say, darling.” 

In the morning she woke you bright and early so that the two of you could go to the hardware store together to pick up samples and try to decide on the colors you wanted for your new home. You argued slightly, but everything worked out by the end of the day.

You and Carol lived in that apartment for several years before moving out of the city and buying a small home together where the two of you could grow old and sit on the porch and watch the sunset every evening and watch the star wink into existence as the sky grew dark. 

The two of you watched young soulmates come and go and shared your story with others even if it wasn’t as exciting as some of the stories you had heard before, but it was your story nonetheless and you wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
